I Almost Lost You
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: Booth thinks Bones is dead. His world falls apart but not everything is as it seems. NOT A DEATH FIC, I promise. Inspiration on a whim. Not quite sure what I think of it.


**Title: I Almost Lost You **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**My first Bones fanfiction so please as much constructive criticism as you want! It helps me become a better writer!**

Booth's POV 

A complexity of emotions spinning ever faster like a spiders web caught in a torrent of wind and rain that never stops coming but makes me numb.

Emotions that would once have made a difference to me now mattered no more than a moth in the winter. It was strange, like the world should have just stopped right were it was but didn't. Like the world was playing some cruel joke on me and continued going on while my world exploded into a million pieces.

"Sir! Sir, are you alright?"

The voice was distant as if the speaker was on the other end of a phone that was half way around the world.

"Sir!"

The same voice was yelling at me, didn't he understand that the world was over, nothing mattered anymore. I felt a hand grab my wrist but I shook it off angrily, couldn't they just leave me alone! Bones was dead, nothing mattered anymore. ..

Slowly the world began to fade away, the smoke, the burning ruins of the building, the paramedics, the news vans, everything just faded away and I was dragged backwards into the calm and silent abyss.

I heard the beeping first, steady, almost soothing but also quite irritating because I couldn't place where the beeping was from. _Hospital!_ The moment of triumph was short lived as I realized what that meant and that was that I, Seeley Booth, was injured in some way.

I opened my eyes and blinked slowly as my surroundings shifted from fuzzy to focused. White walls, white ceiling with some blue trim around the top, boring, all of it was boring, so typical hospital. _Why was I here?_

It hit me like a freight train a few seconds later and the tears sprung to my eyes and my pulse began to race. It couldn't be true, why was I still alive if she, Temperance Brennan, was gone? I began to loose focus of my surrounds, everything sound distant and slightly muffled as I fell backwards in the sweet abyss.

Other POV

There was a voice. It sounded so familiar but yet, he wouldn't let himself believe it unless….His heart sped up at the thought of it but he would not fall into the pattern he had read about in many FBI manuals.

"…think it is some sort of shock induced coma." There was a slight sob "They told me you were muttering my name over and over again." More sobbing, _It wasn't her, was it? _"I'm alive. Please." she paused trying to regain control of herself "Booth. Please wake up. I'm not dead, please."

He heard her stand up and begin to walk away, there was rolling sound and he assumed an IV of some sort. He debated between opening his eyes and falling for it or falling backwards, again into the abyss.

Brennan's POV 

"Shhhh" Angela said wrapping one arm around my shoulder "It's going to be okay. He's going to wake up." She said it like she meant it but I wondered if she was saying it because she meant it of if she was only trying to comfort me. "The doctors said he'll wake up when he's ready."

"When is that?" I asked angrily

Angela sighed sadly knowing that my outburst was not because of her but because I had been in the hospital for a month recovering from the explosion that had crushed my entire right leg and that I was missing work. Most of all, Angela knew that it was because of Booth.

I had woken up from emergency surgery two days after the fact to find Angela sitting by my side drawing. It was her way of coping; I flung myself into my work while she drew. She had smiled and been happy I was awake but she was hiding something from me and I could tell.

"_Where's Booth?" I asked slowly, casually hoping to hear that he was at work or one his way. For some reason I wanted him there, no I needed him to be there. _

_Angela sighed "I'm not good with the technical terms but he's in a coma." _

_Fear rose like a bubble inside me "Was he in the explosion! Was he hurt?" _

"_No, no." Angela said slowly "The doctors say it is some sort of shock induced coma. When they arrived at the scene they had to stop him from running into the remains of the building to find you. He seemed way out of it and wouldn't stop saying your name. He was unconscious before they reached the hospital. He's in the next room, he had some damage done because of smoke inhalation but nothing major, they are just worried…." She trailed off _

_She didn't need to fill the sentence, I knew what words were unspoken and I just nodded not able to say anything more. _

The doctors allowed me to be wheeled to his room two days after I had woken up from my surgery and just sit in Booth's room and talk. They said that if he heard that I was alive he might wake up, might. So I would go everyday, as often as the doctors would allow, to Booth's room and I would talk to him about anything I could think of. The doctors said it was helping but I didn't believe them.

Angela would come visit everyday after work and sit with me. When she was there I seemed able to forget what had happened and we would talk about anything but Booth and the explosion. She was content to just let me ramble and I was the same. Hodgen's would come by with Angela sometimes and we would talk about things but they way they acted together reminded me of Booth.

So here I was sobbing, with Angela sitting next to me in the bed letting my cry on her shoulder. The stress of getting my leg to work properly again and Booth not waking up was taking its toll on me. We sat there for hours me lying silently on her shoulder as she talked about everything. It was her way of distracting me, just going on and on about things that didn't matter.

Booth POV 

I don't know what woke me up this time but I lay there in the darkness listening to the sounds of the hospital and the streets around it. It seemed that while I was unconscious I had come to terms with Bones' death and it still pained me to think about so I didn't. Except I couldn't stop thinking about the times that I was flashing in and out of consciousness when I heard her voice, it bothered me.

Finally more of my surroundings became more prominent and I could hear a gentle crying coming from the room to my right and the soft murmur of a voice I knew but couldn't place accompanying those sobs. Suddenly a nurse came into my room and her face lit up as she saw I was awake.

The doctor came in after the nurse had called him and did a routine check on all of my motor skills and memory. I answered all of his questions in a monotone just wishing they would leave me alone and let me sleep.

Eventually they did leave and just as I was about to fall asleep I saw someone I recognize walk past, I blurted out a name before I could recognize it "Angela!" I said, though my voice was horse she still heard it

She turned and her a grin spread across her face "Angela, why are you here?" I mean, she would hardly come visit me, would she?

She was taken aback by the question but she soon realized something I didn't because another grin spread across her face "Hold on!" she said and turned out of my room

"What's going on?" I yelled, or tried to

I waited for three or so minutes before I heard some noise as the door to my room opened and in rolled…I gasped….Bones.

"How? You-you-you…" I couldn't say it

"I got lucky." She said quietly and rolled herself forward so the wheelchair and IV were next to my bed. "You scared me." She whispered "I thought you were never going to wake up."

I almost laughed "Bones." Said seriously "I thought you died, I thought you were dead." The thoughts now brought tears, that I managed to hide, to my eyes.

She nodded "The doctors told me you tried to run into the burning building to save me, that was really dangerous and illogical."

A smile flickered across my face "I would do anything to save you." I said and intertwined her hand with mine.

Other POV 

They sat like that until the nurse told them that Brennan had to go back to her bed to get some rest, she pleaded but they wouldn't budge.

Horus later Booth lay there in his bed thoughts swirling like a fine mist but he liked this mist, it told him he was alive, that Bones, his Bones, was alive. He lay there thinking until the sheer exhaustion of being alive and realizing Bones was alive made his eyes close and he fell asleep.

**Okay, there you go. I'm not quite sure what I think of it, to be honest it was a very spur of the moment fic. This is my first Bones fanfiction so please give me all the constructive criticism you want, I can use it! **

**Reviews=Happy **

**Happy=Healthy **

**Healthy=Good **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
